Sort of Friends and Lovers
by alchemypotato
Summary: Ginny Weasley and her boyfriend Harry Potter begin a polyamorous relationship with their good friend (and Harry's former lover) Neville Longbottom. Podfic Available on AO3


"Well, how should we begin?" Neville asked.

"I'd start with taking off your trousers," Ginny responded.

"What? We're not going to kiss or anything first?" Neville said.

"Well, yeah. Of course. I just thought this would be easiest if we dispensed with our clothes right from the top. Plus, Harry says you have a nice bum. I'd like a look," Ginny added with a smile.

Neville looked over at Harry who was sitting on the bed. Harry smiled and looked down, clearly embarred. Reluctantly he nodded in confirmation.

"Ah. Well, thanks Harry," Neville said.

Neville pulled off his shirt and let it fall to the floor then removed his trousers and then his underpants. Neville had changed a lot since school. He was slimmer and more toned. His skin was still quite pale but he had definitely seen a bit more sun these last few years.

His cock stood hard and proud. Ginny thought it was nice. It wasn't very big but it was well proportioned and attractive. Ginny thought Neville looked pretty hot.

Ginny gestured for Neville to turn around so he did. Neville's arse was just as nice as the rest of him. Ginny bit her lip and then said, "Very nice. So Harry, are you just going to sit there?"

"Oh. Well… no. Sorry," he said, using one of his hands to ruffle the back of his messy black hair and stood up. Harry quickly removed his clothing and walked forward to Neville who was still turned around.

Harry walked up to Neville and Ginny watched as his demeanor became more confident. He placed his hands on Neville's sides and pressed his prick against Neville's crack. Harry kissed the back of Neville's neck and suddenly Ginny realized she had stopped breathing and exhaled.

The hands on Neville's sides moved to his front and slid down to Neville's groin as Harry kissed Neville's neck. Harry started to grind into Neville's backside as he worked his cock with one hand and used the other to pull him back into his own body.

Ginny could wait no longer and quickly threw off her clothes and went around to Neville's front. She rubbed his chest, enjoying the soft bed of hair that covered it then leaned up and kissed his mouth hungrily.

Harry reached around and grabbed Ginny's arse and pulled her into Neville which pushed Neville harder against his cock. Harry groaned, quietly.

Ginny wasn't sure she had ever felt as aroused as she did in this moment, and her heart was beating so hard she was concerned it might actually burst from her chest.

She pulled away from Neville's mouth and knelt down and wrapped a hand around his cock, which she began to slowly stroke. She then flicked her tongue over the head to lap up the wetness that covered it. Ginny began to slowly suck up and down the shaft.

In the meantime, Harry whispered something into Neville's ear. Neville looked surprised but nodded in approval. Harry walked over to Ginny's night stand and put lube on his fingers and stopped sucking to smile at Harry, who smiled back.

Ginny stroked Neville's cock as Harry slid a hand with lubed fingers down to Neville's arse and slowly slid them inside.

"Ahhh," Neville called out and Ginny giggled, impulsively.

"Sorry. Feels good," Neville said.

"Perfectly alright," Ginny said and put her mouth on the head of his cock and sucked then went back to sucking on his shaft while Harry fingered his arse. Ginny decided that Harry had learned well from her fingering him.

"Harry," Neville said. "Will you fuck me?"

Harry kissed Neville's neck and said, "I'll do whatever you like. I've… never done that before. Been afraid of hurting anyone."

"Just use lube. It'll be okay," Neville said.

"Let's get on the bed," Ginny said. "That way Neville can go down on me while you fuck him. If he likes."

"I would," Neville said smiling.

Ginny hopped on the bed and began to touch herself while Neville got on all fours before her. Behind him Harry was lubing up his cock. And then to be safe he put some lube on Neville too. Harry slowly pushed himself inside Neville, a little bit at a time.

Neville made faces of slight discomfort but they soon passed and his mood became more serene as he leaned into her groin. He kissed her thighs for a moment, working his way to the folds of flesh covered with soft red hairs between her thighs.

For a moment he just hovered then he kissed the mound of hair and the anticipation became nearly too much Ginny and she accidentally let out a frustrated noise as she pushed her pelvis toward him a little. He then rubbed her lips with a hand then spread them apart and slowly moved his mouth to the warm, swollen flesh beneath.

His mouth found her hood which he then lightly kissed then slowly began to lick in a steady motion. Behind him Harry continued to thrust into Neville. Ginny thought he looked so cute with his messy hair bouncing about. Occasionally, she caught sight of his green eyes but mostly he kept his eyes closed.

Neville was making long, steady laps on her clit and Ginny felt herself throb inside. "Finger me," she called out and Neville stopped licking and sucked on his fingers to wet them then slowly inserted them in her already very wet entrance. He slowly pulled them in and out of her as he immediately went back to lapping at her clit. It felt amazing and she could feel that climax wouldn't be far off and pushed her pelvis closer into his face.

Neville was now licking with great speed, his tongue pointed and flicking her clit with every lick while his fingers moved in and out of her in a speed to match. Ginny felt the pleasure well up inside of her the surge through her body. Her toes curled and her pelvis rocked and she let out a loud moan. Neville stopped licking and instead planted kisses all around her vulva but Ginny was feeling too euphoric to even react.

"Okay, let's change things up. I really want to fuck Harry while he sucks your cock, Neville," Ginny said. Ginny went over to their dresser and pulled out that special toy that formed to her body and let her feel herself inside of Harry. They had told Neville about it but the look on his face showed that he was still fascinated.

Ginny put it on and did both charms. The first to attach it to her body (giving her limited sensation) and the second to make it the size Harry preferred (thin, but a little long.) She then lubed it up while Neville laid on the bed, stroking his still hard cock.

Ginny had grown to love the feeling of having a cock, or at least an echo of what it felt like. And she loved the feeling of being in Harry's arse. Harry was now on the bed bent over and working Neville's prick with a hand and his mouth while his other hand stroked his own cock.

Ginny got on the bed and gently inserted the toy. She began to thrust in and out of Harry hard and Harry seemed to have trouble to focus on Neville's cock. Neville pulled his cock away and instead leaned forward to kiss Harry. Ginny watched as Harry and Neville made out and she pounded Harry's arse and felt the sensation caused from the friction was very nice.

"Ginny," Harry said. "Could you go a little larger… just this once?"

"Of course," Ginny said and pulled out and grabbed her wand to perform the second charm. She made it a little thicker, although still not as a thick as Harry, she didn't think he was ready for that. After applying a great deal more lube both to the toy and his arse she put it back inside, this time slower and more gradually just to make sure she didn't hurt him.

"Oh, Merlin!" Harry called out as Ginny finally got it all the way inside of him and he started to passionately kiss Neville again as both men stroked their cocks. Harry felt so tight around the toy and Ginny knew the friction would soon be too much. She began to thrust in and out of him faster and faster and she felt her body warm and the she shuddered as the toy spasmed and she came again.

"Harry lay on the bed," Ginny said and Harry complied. Ginny removed the toy with a recitation of the first charm and then grabbed a handful of lube for Harry's cock and rubbed it all over, making sure it was very slick before she lowered herself onto it, enjoying the feeling of being filled.

Ginny leaned over and put her pale hands on Harry's smooth, dark skinned chest and began to push herself on and off him, determined to make him come. Neville lay next to them, wanking.

Ginny kissed Harry and bounced on his cock harder, knowing it wouldn't be long. Finally, Harry's face clenched up and his body froze and he groaned in pleasure. A moment later, Neville let out a load moan as he too came from his own hand.

Ginny, who was still on top of Harry, looked around smiled.

"We had a lot of fun, didn't we?" she asked.

"Yeah," Neville struggled to say, still recovering.

"What is this we're doing anyhow? Me and Harry, with you Neville."

"I dunno," Neville said. "Sort of friends and lovers," I suppose.

"Neville, would you like to stay here with us tonight? There's plenty of room in the bed. I don't mean for more sex… but we could, I don't know, cuddle a bit? If that's alright with Harry, of course."

Harry nodded and Neville smiled and said, "I'd like that a lot."


End file.
